Por un ángel
by miyukiiii-chan
Summary: En un época donde las mas poderosas Familias y clanes buscaban gobernarse entre ellos, donde la iglesia guardaba grandes secretos, y el dinero empezaba a corromper hasta a los servidores de dios. Sasuke Uchiha se encontraría con una niña que podía darle el poder que buscaba o llevarlo a la perdición.


Hola niñas, aquí voy con otra historia, se me ocurrió mientras llegaba a la oficina; la verdad que tengo una idea no muy solida pero, estoy entusiasmada. Quiero que sea un historia con Sasusaku muy extraño paranormal. Algo así.

No describiré a todos los personajes usted ya saben como son xD bueno a sakura y a nuestro arrogante sasuke obvio que si o no se, no soy buena describiendo a los personajes. Lo siento ú,u

Espero les guste si no pues háganme saber no les gusto :)

Que tengan un buen resto de año y muy buenos inicios del 2013.

* * *

**Primer milagro**

La esclava Ino

Siempre llego a un lugar donde el cielo es de un celeste casi enceguecedor, donde los mantos revolotean en verde y diminutas flores luchan por mantenerse rígidas, me he ido dando cuenta que nunca veo arboles, como la ausencia de riachuelos…

Ansió llenar mis pulmones de esta libertad, quiero ser aire, bailar por los cielos o quizás un ave, ¿las aves son libres? Pensé. He visto como otros niños las golpean, aunque hay especies bien coloridas. Elevo mis manos y trato de cerrar en un marco mi paisaje ¿podría ser parte de esto?...entonces oigo el ruido que provocan sus pisadas, fuertes y rudas, poco a poco todos los colores van desapareciendo dejando un plomo desgastado donde hubo vida antes. Me empieza a doler el estomago del miedo, tengo miedo, cerré los ojos tratando de retener mi paisaje, _!Que no venga, que no venga, que no venga...¡_ me oculto en una esquina de mi celda, las lagrimas caen entre mis piernas, debo dejar de hacer sonar mi llanto o se molestara, entonces recuerdo a la otra niña que esta sollozando al otro extremo de la celda en la parte mas oscura, parece mucho menor que yo, de unos diez años.

Lo oigo detenerse, y como rodea uno de los barrotes con sus manos- Mi ángel… - tengo pánico, ese tono de voz era el cantar de malos presagios y los peores deseos de un ser humano. Entre abro una minúscula línea en mis parpados para ver que hace _el_, estallo en horror al notar como su atención esta sobre la niña en la esquina, siento su morbosidad, el aura obsceno rodear su figura, sus verdes ojos lleno de deseo sexual, el Conde Gaara, tenia una obsesión con los niños, por que todos los pequeños que llegaban aquí y se iban con el jamás los volví a ver, se lo que les hace a cada uno de ellos. Lo he visto. A mi solo me observa, no estoy dentro de sus gustos. Yo solo estoy encerrada aquí por que robe comida para mi familia, en la canasta equivocada y en el lugar equivocado. Soy demasiado mayor para el, tengo quince. Hace una señal de mano, y uno de los guardias abre la celda, se desliza con destreza hasta quedar al frente de la pequeña, pide que le traigan luz y el mismo guardia se queda unos dos pasos tras el elevando la antorcha, por primera vez logro ver mas a la niña, es una figura negra, esta completamente sucia de pies a cabeza, el lodo era una segunda piel en ella. Y el vestido parecía un trapo antiguo aunque por los vestigios del diseño ella no era una niña pobre, note que su cabello pegado en varios mechones de baro era largo, el se inclino hasta quedar arrodillado saca un pañuelo de su traje y lo lleva hasta el rostro de la niña, la veo que se sobre salta-Tranquila ángel no os haré daño- le dijo, pero ella teme, esta tiritando, entonces sin preverlo, la niña corre a mis brazos y se oculta. Quedo inmóvil. El conde me mira con impotencia.

-Levanta esclava- Me ordena enfurecido- báñala y vístela…!Ahora¡- Afirmo bien a la pequeña y salgo rápido de la celda, por primera ves desde que llegue aquí logro ver mas que las paredes húmedas de la cárcel. El guardia me lleva hasta la ultima puerta que da con los calabozos y al abrirla, ante mi, se figura el elegante y fino palacio de los Sabaku No, todo era blanco, dorado y pálido, no sabría explicar tanta belleza. El hombre me empuja con su arma impaciente, claro, estaba ensuciando el ambiente. Llego hasta una habitación alejada de todo el centro del palacio, y compruebo que es el sector donde se mueven los sirvientes, el guardia intercambia unas palabras con el mayordomo, supongo por la vestimenta de este, le indica una puerta y me mueve la cabeza para que vaya, asiento sin mirarlo y me encierro en la habitación. Baje a la niña de mis brazos ;

-Tengo que lavarte…no te haré daño- ella asiente con temor, localizo una bañera color gris desgastada, abro la llave y espero a que el agua se entibie un poco, la llevo dentro y veo como aprieta los labios por el frió- tranquila, no me demorare- le prometo, tomo el jabón y empiezo a limpiarla primero su cabello y luego_…Dios mio…ella no es humana_ detengo todos mis movimientos, anonadada, la pequeña dentro de la tina tenia el cabello largo casi hasta las rodillas rosado, ningún humano tenia el cabello de ese color , la piel blanquecina y sus ojos…sus ojos eran como varios tonos de verdes y azules, todo en ella era bello…como una obra de esas que tienen las familias ricas y reyes. Trato de no parecer sorprendida para no asustarla, vuelvo a tomar el jabón pero el dolor en mis costillas me hace soltarlo y llevo la mano hasta donde proviene el dolor, en un ataque de rabia me lance contra los barrotes lastimándome toda mi lado izquierdo del cuerpo , ella suelta un gritillo- tranquila no pasa nada…-le sonrió.

Entonces la niña lleva sus finas y tiernas manos a mis costillas, tocándolas sin hacer presión, veo como su piel blanca se ilumina al tiempo que un calorcillo me recorre el cuerpo, la observo sin poder creerlo, ella era de verdad de un ángel, un ser celestial, como en las historias que mi padre solía contarme y como los rumores de los esclavos del palacio. Dirige sus extraños ojos a mi sonriendo, lo supe, desde ese momento lo supe, el por que los niños desaparecían, el Conde violaba a todos esos niños, para disfrutar de algo tan único y divino que ninguna prostituta ni señorita podría darle, pero su siguiente reacción era de pánico, el pecado cometido contra seres de dios y por el poder que ellos tenían y podían usar contra el contra su imperio, lo había visto, como después de abusar de una pequeña niña, le limpiaba la sangre de allí con miedo, miedo de su pecado, y juraba no volver hacerlo, luego estallaba en improperios y culpaba al mundo por sus inseguridades, ella parecía en shock, y el conde se giraba y la degollaba con la navaja heredada de su padre, para luego apuñalar repetidas veces el cuerpo inerte. Me sentí horrorizada por recordar aquella escena y por entender lo que le depararía a esta niña enfrente mio. Dios me había puesto aquí, en este lugar, para salvar a su ángel…

-N-No podemos…no podemos quedarnos aquí cariño- trataba de calmarme pero me era imposible- debemos huir ¿me entiendes?…!Dios dame fuerzas!-solloce angustiada al comprender que escapar de este castillo era imposible. Pero ella me miraba confusa por mi reacción, y detrás de su bello rostro, había una ventana que daba al bosque, claro, estábamos en el área del servicio del castillo alejado del centro y de guardias. No lo note al entrar estaba distraída, de nuevo la esperanza se apodero de mi- Ayúdame a vestirte- le dije apresurada tomando el vestido sucio y colocándoselo con las manos temblorosas.

Saltamos por la ventana sin inconveniente, y mas sencillo aun fue internarse en el bosque, la pequeña corría sin parar a mi lado,sin quejarse ni pedir tiempo, por mi velocidad, supuse que sabia que corríamos peligro. No sabia donde ir, ni que hacer, absolutamente nada, solo que debíamos alejarnos del castillo, escuche a lo lejos como varios caballos se desplazaban a gran velocidad a nuestra dirección , claro, no podía ser tan sencillo escapar de aquí, sin previo aviso tomo a la niña en brazo y cambie mi dirección a la derecha, tenia que haber algún lugar donde esconderse_ ayúdame dios , ayúdame a salvarla_ pero mis peores temores afloraron al llegar a un barranco, empecé a llorar fuerte, gritando de rabia mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la niña que poco a poco empezó a imitarme. Oía como los caballos se detenían a metros de nosotras por que no podían acercase a un barranco tan inestable, me gire con ella en brazos viendo como el Conde Gaara bajaba de su caballo negro, su rostro estaba rojo de furia y sus cabellos rojos bañados en sudor.

-Maldita esclava, como te atreves a llevarte a mi ángel- Me grito sin detenerse y con un arma en la mano

Me voltee rápidamente dejando a la niña en el suelo – perdóname…- le dije con lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, ella no paraba de llorar- perdóname…prométeme que te cuidaras pasase lo que pase, y que me cuidaras a mi y a mi familia, reza por mi- le pedí secándole las lagrimas con mis manos, llevándome la experiencia de tocar una piel santa- yo te seguiré donde sea milagro de dios… no dejare que nada te pase-

-prometiste no abandonarme…- por primera vez ella había hablado y su voz me pareció valer todo lo que vendría después, su tono infantil e inseguro, así parecía una niña como cualquier otra.

-Y no lo haré pequeñita-

-Sakura…-

le oí decir antes de que la lanzara por el barranco, grite de dolor, y mi lamento se mezclaba con el insulto del conde al ver caer a su ángel, sentí dos balas entrar por mi espalda, pero no había dolor, yo estaba feliz por que dios me había dado la dicha de no sentir como el conde me golpeaba sin parar enloquecido mientras daba ordenes de bajar por el barrando _Que iluso, nadie puede bajar desde esta altura_ sonreí, la pequeña Sakura estaba a salvo de este demonio, y cuando abrí los ojos para ver como el conde ataba mis extremidades, me encontré con mi paisaje, ahora con arboles y riachuelos por doquier, mis hermanos estaban corriendo de un lado a otro sin notar como mis padres les pedían calmarse, una lagrima de felicidad cayo por mi mejilla, al fin era libre.

El Conde dio la orden para que los caballos tiraran de las cuerdas y disfruto cada segundo de como el cuerpo de aquella esclava insolente se desprendía y quedaba desmembrado. Volteo al vacío del barranco.

-Tienen que encontrar a esa niña, cueste lo que cueste- demando volviendo a subir a su caballo- Si esa niña llegara a las manos de los Uchiha, los matare a todos de la misma manera que a esa esclava-Sentencio.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
